Sea Foam, The little Mermaid
by Xin-No-Hikaru
Summary: My first story. About a mermaid princess Namine who falls in love with a prince Sora. It's sort of like the Original mermaid story. Who gets the prince? Pairings are NamineXSoraXKairi story finished
1. Chapter 1

Sea Foam

Heylo people. This is my first story (technically again because "Finding Yourself" wasn't meant for fan fiction). It's the original version of the little mermaid, just with KH characters. Please enjoy.

By the way, I don't own kingdom hearts, the little mermaid, Square Enix, Disney, or all that jazz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"All hail the mermaid princess, Princess Namine!" yelled some guards as a blonde mermaid gracefully entered the court room. It was her 16th birthday. "and all hail the king, King Triton!"

then entered the mightiest merman in the entire Sea.

He then spoke, "all sit. Thank you. I welcome you all today to my daughter's birthday. Today she shall receive the rite as a actual mermaid and receive her gift. Whether it be to become a grand ruler of the seven seas as myself, or receive the gift of art, as her mother had. She shall go to the starry corals to obtain a star stone. Let us see her off. Goodbye my daughter, may you return safely." (A/N haha! cheesy!)

"thank you father. I won't fail you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&a little while after that&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

((okay, now that I got the star stone, how much longer until I reach Atlantica?….)) thought Namine. After a while of swimming, she started hearing music from above, but then it stopped, and the water felt warmer than it had been. She looked up. ((a boat…?)) "EEK!" yelled Namine as she dodged a statue. "it's on fire!" yelled Namine as she heard yells from above. Then she started to swim upwards, "hello? Is anyone still alive?"

"uuugh" groaned a voice.

"who's there!" yelled Namine as she started to look around, she then saw a handsome (A/N > Guess who!) young man with spiky brown hair. "are you still alive?" she asked as she checked his pulse. He was alive. She grabbed him and started swimming to the shore. And in her hand, the stone started glow.

Sora's P.O.V

_Let my love turn into sea foam, let my love last forever. Never to be lost in the sea…_

((who is that singing?))

_My love for you will never fade, it'll never go away, no matter how long I might have to wait for your answer…_

((it sounds so beautiful…)) he thought and began to open his eyes. He looked around, but the girl with the beautiful voice was nowhere to be seen. And right beside him was a beautiful stone.

Normal P.O.V

She hid behind a rock as he began to awaken. She then began thinking about the feelings she felt…they were different from anything she had ever felt in her life…

"there you are," yelled a merman's voice, "Sire, I found the princess!"

"Namine!" sighed her father in relief, "we thought we would never see you again."

"I'm okay father…"

"what happened?" asked Triton.

"ummm… Well, after I found the star stone, I found a human shipwrecked…"

"a human!"

"yes, I took him back to the shore…"

"Namine! You made contact with a human!"

"No. He was out cold-"

"why did you go near a human?"

"I couldn't just let him die! He needed help. Oh father, he was so lovely…"

"Do not say that!"

"father…"

"you are not to go anywhere near those humans!" yelled triton as he began swimming away, "take Namine to her room. And make sure she stays there.I don't want her to going to the surface."

"yes, sire."

End of chapter 1

Sorry if it was too short, and also, if you're wondering why triton was really mad, please give me reviews so that I could be inspired to write quickly. There's a reason to everything (hee hee). Thank you for your support, if you're giving me support that is.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

In case you didn't get it, her stone gave her the power to sing. To the story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"flounder, why does father hate humans? I don't understand…"

Flounder was her cowardly yet loyal fish. (A/N flounder doesn't speak in this story.)

"princess!", called one of her servants, "we've been given orders by your father to make sure you stayed secured in your room."

"Isabella (A/N, A.K.A, her servant), why does father hate humans?"

"your father hates humans the same reason any of the merpeople would."

"but why is it?"

"my princess, it is because humans are merciless monsters. They kill our kind without a second thought. That is why."

"that's not true! Not all humans are like that!"

"princess, it is refreshing to see that your heart is kind, but we have experienced only too much of the human's power. I must go, it's time to change shifts. Goodnight princess, don't worry, you'll understand soon." said Isabella as she exited the room.

Once she was gone, Namine began to say, "but I don't want to understand. I love him, and I want to see him. I want to be with him…"

"my child…" whispered a voice

"wh-who's there!"

"come to Ursula, and your wish will come true…"

"Ursula?"

"that's right, the best sea witch in the entire sea… she will help you become a human…"

"she will?"

"yes… come to the Dark Coves, and seek what you wish…"

&&&

"princess Namine… princess Namine? Where are you!" yelled a guard as he entered the empty room. He found that the princess was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few moments later at Dark Cove (A/N, yes, it's underwater)

"Ursula? Where are you? I came to seek your help…"

"yes, I know my dear." said Ursula as she came out of the shadows, "I hear that you have fallen in love with a human."

"yes, that's right."

"but you know that the only way to be together is for you to become a human."

"yes."

"I think I can help you out."

"really!"

"yes… but in exchange, what will you give me?"

"what?"

"well, I don't do this for free you know."

Namine began to think about what she could give in exchange to become a human. After a while of thinking, she got it.

"my voice."

"what was that my dear?"

"in exchange for becoming a human, I'll give you my voice."

"hmmmm… this will make things very interesting." said Ursula with a sly smile.

"huh?"

"very well then. Let's begin."

After giving Namine an elixir, she began to transform into a human, and Ursula swam her to the surface.

"oh yes, I forgot to mention, my dear. If you don't tell the prince you love him, or if he doesn't love you back within three days you'll turn into sea foam. Enjoy!" she said as she swam back into the ocean.

"…" Namine tried to speak, but she couldn't, and she couldn't believe that she was tricked by the sea witch.

"_Let my love turn into sea foam, let my love last forever. Never to be lost in the sea…"_

'that's my song!' thought Namine as she heard some one singing it.

"_My love for you will never fade, it'll never go away, no matter how long I might have to wait for your answer…_"

'who is that singing…' thought Namine again as she followed the voice, 'it's the human that I saved!'

"who was that…?" wondered spiky brown haired boy.

"…" Namine tried to speak, but since she couldn't she walked towards him. 'walking is a lot harder than I thought…' and right after she thought that, her legs gave in and she fell.

"hey, are you okay?" said the brown haired boy as he walked up to her to see if she was okay.

"…"

"ummm…. Are you okay?"

"…"

"are you a mute?"

"…" Namine nodded her head.

"I see, well, my name is Sora. I'm the prince."

'he's a prince?'

"here," he said as he handed her a pen and notebook paper, "you could write your name with this."

Namine then wrote her name.

"Namine? That's a pretty name!" said Sora, smiling.

Namine blushed.

"huh? What's wrong?"

Namine shook her head.

"I know! You must be tired, right? Here," he said as he held out his hand, "let's go to my castle, you could rest there."

End of chapter

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

You know, originally, triton was supposed to hate humans because humans killed his wife, but I couldn't fit it in the story. Also, walking is harder than you think, especially if you're barely even learning how (I'm talking about Namine). Well, that's all for today, sorry it was so short, I hope you atleast enjoyed the story. I'll update soon. Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

-1OMG! I'M SOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE THIS LONG! I'M SORRY! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND CONTINUE SUPPORTING ME! (does deep bow for apology)

Chapter 3

recap

"I know! You must be tired, right? Here," he said as he held out his hand, "let's go to my castle, you could rest there."

His hand firmly grabbed Namine's hand as he helped her up and walked to the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

regular p.o.v

Sora reached out his hand towards Namine firmly but gently grabbed her hand and helped her up. Namine blushed, but Sora didn't seem to notice, he was too busy talking about what there was to eat and to do at the castle. Namine was listening, but she soon began to think thoughts of her own. Like how could she tell Sora her feelings?

"Here we are."

Namine broke out of her thoughts and looked up towards the castle. It was huge.

"…." Namine tied to speak, but nothing came out ((_oh yeah…I can't speak…))_

"….hmmm… are you trying to say something about the castle?"

Namine nodded her head.

"yeah, I know. It's huge, huh?"

Namine smiled and nodded. She was happy that he understood her.

(moments later)

"And this is the guestroom. This is where you could stay for now, okay?"

Namine nodded her head.

"okay, you could change into those clothes on the bed. I had the maids get one of my old sister's dress while I was giving you a tour."

((his "old sister's" dress?)) Namine wondered.

Sora noticed that Namine looked confused. "My sister doesn't live in the palace anymore. She was engaged to another prince a while back, so she lives there now. And soon, tomorrow, my fiancé will come here for our wedding, which is the day after tomorrow."

Namine looked shocked. ((he's… engaged?))

"well, I'll let you get ready now. I'll meet you downstairs." after having said that, he walked out of the room.

Namine was shocked, she couldn't believe it. ((he's… engaged? He's getting married… in two days? But I… I… I loved…)) Namine fell to the floor on her hands and knees and began to cry.

End of chapter

…. I'm too ashamed to talk --... I'm sorry that the chapter was so short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I think that there's about two chapters left. Please continue to support me, I need it in order to write! I'm sorry! And please review!


	4. Chapter 4

-1In this chapter, thoughts will just be _italics_, okay? Well… Enjoy! -

Chapter 4

recap

Namine was shocked, she couldn't believe it. ((he's… engaged? He's getting married… in two days? But I… I… I loved…)) Namine fell to the floor on her hands and knees and began to cry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Namine got dressed into the dress Sora gave her. She walked over to the vanity and looked at herself for a long time in the mirror, thinking about Sora… And the deal she made with Ursula. How was she supposed to tell him how she felt if he was already engaged? If she didn't tell him, she'd turn into Sea Foam…

"Namine! Where are you!" yelled Sora from downstairs.

"Young sir, do not yell!" yelled a servant.

"But you just yelled…"

The servant gave him a glare.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." pouted Sora childishly.

_Eh heh heh…_ Giggled Namine in her thoughts, then thought sadly, _Everything he does just makes it harder for me to tell him how I feel. What do I do…?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Downstairs at dinner.

"Ah, there you are, Namine," said Sora relived, "What took you so long?"

"…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot."

"…" Namine nodded her head, signaling that it was okay.

"Well, it's time to eat."

After a while of eating, Namine noticed that Sora had a glowing stone on his necklace. It looked familiar.

Sora noticed that Namine was looking at his necklace and decided not to mention it until after they finished eating.

After they ate, Namine began to go to her quarters to sleep, but was stopped by Sora.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On their walk out on the beach.

"…" Namine was nervous, _What does Sora want to talk about? Did I do something wrong?_

"Hey…" Started Sora.

Namine turned her attention to Sora.

"I noticed that you were looking at my necklace."

Namine looked a little surprised.

"I found it on the beach one day when I was shipwrecked, and I ended up on the shoreline somehow and woke up next to it. Then… I heard a girl singing. I didn't get to see who it was, and I think that it was her who saved me. She had a beautiful voice. Do… you know anything about it? Are you the one who owned it?"

"…" Namine was shocked. What would Sora do if he found out it was her? Would he cancel his engagement? Would he accept her love?

"I'm sorry."

"?" Namine looked up at Sora confused.

"Of course it isn't you. I'm sorry. I don't know why I even know why I thought you were the one singing… I mean, you can't … It's late. We should be going to sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Sora smiled, "Goodnight Namine." and walked off.

"…!"_ Sora, wait!_ Namine thought and tried to say with an extended arm, _Don't go! It was me, I… was the one… _Namine's arm slowly lowered. _Sora… it was me._

"Princess! I found you!" cried a female's voice.

Namine turned around to see her servant Isabella and some other mermaids looking at her. Then one of the mermaids were examining her legs, and looked saddened.

"Princess… your fin… then it must be true, you've lost you're voice as well, haven't you?"

Namine nodded her head.

"… Is there any chance with the human?"

Namine thought for a while, then shook her head, no.

All of the mermaids were saddened. After a while of Silence, Isabella spoke up.

"Princess… there is another way to break the curse." Isabella said regretfully.

Namine looked interested.

"If you cannot break Ursula's curse… you must… kill the human you love."

End of chapter

…. Sorry that I ended with a cliffhanger… but I need to keep you interested in the story… I'M SORRY! And I'm even more sorry to tell you that it might take a little longer to do the next chapter… I hate homework… well, 'till next time! -


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry to have taken really long to update…. I wouldn't be surprised if anybody wasn't even reading this. If no one reviews, I'll just stop writing this story.

Ch. 5

Recap

"Princess… there is another way to break the curse." Isabella said regretfully.

Namine looked interested.

"If you cannot break Ursula's curse… you must… kill the human you love."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Namine was shocked. _I… Must kill the one I love? I… must kill Sora…? _She collapsed to her knees.

Isabella swam up to Namine. "Here," said Isabella as she handed a knife to Namine, "Take this. Please, your majesty. You must do this. You must break the curse. Your kingdom needs you."

My kingdom… or Sora? I love them both so much… Namine looked At Isabella and the other mermaids, then at Sora's palace. Reluctantly, Namine reached for the knife, and took it.

"Namine! Where are you?" Yelled Sora as he began to walk this way.

Namine looked up to see Sora, then back down to Isabella and the others, who were now gone. She quickly hid the knife as Sora approached her.

"Namine! I was looking all over for you…" Sora looked at Namine in the eyes, "Are you okay? You don't look so well."

Namine looked away, she couldn't bear to look into his eyes.

"…It's okay. You don't have tell me anything."

Namine looked up at Sora.

"Errr… Not that you can… Oh! I mean… You can, it's just not by talking…"

Namine put her finger to his lips as to tell Sora to stop talking, then smiled, still not looking into his eyes.

Sora smiled back.

"Well, actually Namine, there's someone I want you to meet."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(back at the castle)

"Namine, I would like you to meet my Fiancé." Said Sora as someone was walking towards him, He looked at her and smiled, he then took her hand. "Her name is Kairi."

"Hi, you're Namine, right? It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you." said Kairi as she held out her hand.

Namine took her hand and shook it.

They look so happy together… but now… I have to…

"Namine, you look tired. Well, this is your first day here, right? Let's hang out with each other tomorrow!" smiled Kairi.

"Your highness," spoke Sora's main servant, "You cannot. Tomorrow is the wedding rehearsal, and the following day is the wedding."

"Oh… Well… Then let's hang out after the wedding, okay? Well, I'm going to bed, night!"

"Night" said Sora, "I think I'll go to bed too. Night, Namine,"

He walked to up the stairs. Namine then heard a door close.

Good night… Sora… and… I'm sorry.

End of chapter

Hmmmm… I know at the beginning of the chapter I said if I got reviews I would continue, but… I think I'll just delete my penname after this story is finished because obviously I'm not a very good writer. Well... Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry, the recap was really long and I cut out a few sentences... So I'm sorry. Also, please keep in mind, whenever writing is _italic, _It's because Namine is speaking. And for those who actually reviewed me, thank you sooo very much I feel really honored that I've been reviewed by so many people. - Thanks again for reading my story. Please enjoy!**

Recap

"Hi, you're Namine, right? It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you." said Kairi as she held out her hand.

Namine took her hand and shook it.

_They look so happy together… but now… I have to…_

"Let's hang out after the wedding, okay? Well, I'm going to bed, night!" said Kairi

"Night" said Sora, "I think I'll go to bed too. Night, Namine,"

He walked to up the stairs. Namine then heard a door close.

_Good night Sora… and… I'm sorry._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 6

Namine was sitting on her bed with the knife in hand. She didn't know what to choose. Sora, or her Kingdom…? She decided that she could just wait until tomorrow… So that she could see Sora smile, and make her final decision tomorrow night. For now, she decided, she would go to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No no, your majesty, you must give her the ring _after _you finish you sentence." Said a very annoyed voice she did not recognize.

"But why? I don't want to." This voice she did recognize. It was Sora speaking.

_It's morning?_ thought Namine as she looked outside into the ocean, _Yes…and today I also have to decide… _Namine got dressed and went downstairs.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Stormed off a man who seemed to be the minister.

After he was gone, Sora stuck out his tongue and yelled, "Success!"

Kairi laughed at this. Then she looked over to her side and saw Namine.

"Namine! Good morning, how did you sleep well?"

Namine looked at Kairi for a few seconds, she looked so happy with Sora. Then she nodded as if she were saying yes.

Sora looked at Namine and smiled, "Good morning Namine," then he looked at Kairi said, "Well, I have to go, I don't think he's coming back unless I apologize." said Sora. Then after saying that, he left in search of the minister.

"Hey, Namine."

Namine turned her attention towards Kairi.

"Let's hangout for a bit, okay?"

Namine stared at Kairi for a while, then nodded yes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Outside on a balcony)

Namine and Kairi were sitting down looking towards the ocean. It was silent for what seemed like a long time.

"….. You know…," started Kairi.

Namine turned her attention to Kairi.

"Me and Sora weren't engaged until we were about five to six years old. I remember it so well… It happened one day when my father took me here. He needed to talk to Sora's father about treaty over our lands, so I decided to look around. Then I saw Sora. He was playing out in the garden with his dog. I was to shy to go over there to him, so I just watched. But then, his dog saw me and ran towards me. As soon I saw it coming at me, I began to run. However, I was to slow, and I ended tripping. I began crying, and that's when Sora called the dog off of me. I was scared, but then I looked up and I saw Sora extending his hand out to me. Then, with gentle eyes, he helped me up and asked me if I was okay."

…_She seems like she's so much in love…_

"It was at that moment, I fell in love with him. And it was after that day, I found out that we would be engaged. I was happy… But… I'm not sure if he was. I feel guilty about marrying him because he doesn't seem to love me like I do to him. And last night, overheard him in his dream about wanting to find someone, and return something."

Namine sat up straight, _Could it be… That he's looking for me?_

He seemed like he really wanted to meet her. I'm starting to think… maybe I'm just being selfish, you know? But I can't help it, I love him." Kairi stopped, then looked at Namine. "Sorry, I was rambling. Do you want to go to the beach? We could go to relax. I can't swim, but I can still at least stand in the water."

Namine nodded yes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(at the beach)

Namine looked at the ocean. _I wonder how everyone is. Father's probably upset…What should I choose? I love the ocean but…_

"Wow…"

Namine looked over to Kairi.

"the ocean's so big… it looks amazing… Let's go in!"

Namine smiled and nodded yes.

They played in the ocean for a long time.

"Hey! Kairi! Namine!" yelled Sora from a distance, waving his hands, "It's time to come in, the tide is coming, hurry!

"Okay!" yelled back Kairi, "C'mon Namine, let's go." said Kairi as she held out her hand to Namine to help her up.

Namine took it and stood up. Then, Namine heard her fall. She turned around to see Kairi on the floor. Somehow, her foot was tangled in seaweed. She began to help her get free.

_It must've happened when we were in the water, but how could she not feel it?_ Namine began looking around. Then she saw a rock in the water, and as soon as she looked there, she saw a tail fin go in the water. _Isabella…why? _Then she turned her attention back to Kairi.

"Kairi, Namine! Watch out!" yelled Sora as he began to run towards them.

Namine finally got Kairi free, but it was too late. A body of water soon engulfed them, and took them completely by surprise.

"Kairi! Kairi! Are you okay? Open you eyes!" Sora's yelling was what woke up Namine.

Namine awoke on sand. Soon, her vision was coming back to her, and she saw Sora holding Kairi, who was unconscious.

_So… In the end… Sora ended up choosing Kairi…_

"S-Sora…" Said Kairi weakly as she began to awaken.

"Kairi! Are you okay!"

"Don't… Don't ever leave me, please…"

"I won't Kairi, I won't."

Namine stood up and watched Sora take Kairi back to the castle.

_Sora…_

End of chapter

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hi everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know that I write horribly, so the fact that you're reading this really makes me feel honored. Thank you so much. Oh, and it's been decided that I would have two seperate endings for this chapter, but I honestly don't know when the last chapters will happen. I thought that this story would've been done chapters ago, but I'm really happy that I was able to continue for this long and recieve all the reviews that I have gotten. Thank you so much for your support everyone! I know it's selfish, but please continue to support and review me! Thank you so much! **

**Signed,**

**Xin-No-Hikaru**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOORRYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID NOT MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG JUST TO UPDATE!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please enjoy the last chapter. (It was decided there was only going to be one ending) **

**- I was very sad to write the ending…. -**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Recap

_So… In the end… Sora ended up choosing Kairi…_

"S-Sora…" Said Kairi weakly as she began to awaken.

"Kairi! Are you okay?!"

"Don't… Don't ever leave me, please…"

"I won't Kairi, I won't."

Namine stood up and watched Sora take Kairi back to the castle.

_Sora…_

Chapter 7

_What… What should I do? I don't want to die…_ Namine stood there. She was in the Castle, outside the room Kairi was resting in. She was pondering the two choices she had… Life or Death?

Sora walked out of the room and sighted Namine.

"Namine, I didn't know that you were there… What's wrong?" said Sora as he was examining her face.

She looked very sullen.

Namine thought a while before she responded, then looked over to Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi?"

Namine nodded.

"She's fine. She just needs some rest now. You look pretty tired yourself, you should get some rest." Sora smiled at Namine.

Namine looked at Sora with regret embedded in her eyes.

"Namine? What's wrong?"

The way Sora said it, with his concern, just stabbed Namine's heart.

She shook her head as if to say she was fine.

"Okay, well, I have to go tell the minister that we had enough practice for today. See you at the wedding tomorrow. Goodnight, Namine." Sora smiled and walked away.

Namine looked at Sora with regret.

"Namine? Are you there?"

_Kairi?_ Namine walked into the room.

"Come on, sit down." Said Kairi smiling, putting her hand on the chair next to her. She was lying on the bed.

Namine nodded her head and sat down.

Kairi looked at Namine, who had her head hung down and looked as if she were in deep thought.

"Namine, are you okay?"

Namine looked up, waited for a while before responding, then nodded her head.

"…. Are you sure?"

Namine nodded once again.

"Is it because of me?"

Namine looked up at Kairi.

"It's okay Namine, it wasn't your fault. It was a freak accident." Kairi gave an assuring smile.

Namine smiled back weakly. _If only it were that simple…_

"…" Kairi looked at Namine and smiled, "You look tired, you should go to sleep."

Namine faintly smiled. She was a little tired, but more stressed if anything.

Namine nodded her head and stood up to leave.

"Goodnight. Namine."

Namine looked over to Kairi, smiled, then left.

Once she got out of eyesight, she put her back on the wall, and as a tear went down her face, she thought,

…_I'm sorry…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

(That night)

_My… My kingdom needs me…_ Thought Namine as she entered Sora's room.

Namine was standing at the door with a knife in hand. She walked to Sora's bed, each step adding regret and fear.

She looked at Sora sleeping. He looked so… _No, I… can't think like that anymore._

Namine reluctantly raised the knife.

As she was looking at him, she noticed that around his neck, the necklace was still there. The necklace that held her star stone.

_He… He still has it…_

Namine lowered the knife, and began crying. She remembered and thought of everything.

She thought of the times spent with Sora, her meeting Kairi. Her love for Sora. Her pain for Sora. How much in love Kairi was with Sora….

She realized how foolish and selfish she was being. She couldn't forsake someone else's happiness just for her own.

The knife fell, as did she.

She cried, and thought of how much she wanted to see Sora smile. His happiness was everything to her. She _loved_ him.

She was willing to give _everything_ for him, just so that he can be happy.

She then smiled bitterly and thought,

_I'm sorry… Father._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(The next morning)

Kairi's POV

Kairi sat at her vanity, combing her hair. She then heard someone enter her room.

"Your highness, it is now time for breakfast." Spoke a servant.

"Thank you, I'll be right there."

Today was her and Sora's wedding day, she was so happy… But then she was so nervous that she wanted to throw up.

She felt so happy… It was finally happening. She waited for this moment her entire life.

"Will I be needed for any service, miss?"

Kairi looked at the servant and smiled, "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Very well, I shall go awaken Lady Namine." Said the servant as she turned to leave.

"No, wait!"

The servant turned around to look at Kairi, "Yes, your majesty?"

"May I please wake her up?" Kairi wanted to talk with Namine before the Wedding in private.

The servant looked at Kairi for a while then nodded her head, "If that is what you wish." and left.

Kairi Smiled. She then got ready for breakfast, and left her room to go to Namine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(At Namine's room/at the door of Namine's room)

"Hello, Namine? I'm coming in, okay?" Said Kairi as she opened the door.

"Good morning Namine. How are you today? Namine….?" Said Kairi as she looked around the room.

Namine was no where to be seen.

"Namine?" Said Kairi as she began to look around, she was still no where to be seen.

Kairi looked around once again.

"What?" Said Kairi as she looked at the desk.

On the desk was a letter to… "_Sora?" _Thought Kairi.

Sora's POV

"Sora!" Yelled Kairi from another part of the castle.

_Kairi? She sounds worried about something…_Thought Sora worriedly.

"Kairi?" said Sora as he found his way to Kairi, "Kairi, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Sora… It's Namine…" Said Kairi, panting as she held out the letter.

"Namine…?" Said Sora as he reached for the letter.

Sora opened the letter,

_Dear Sora,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything. Well… Not that I can. I see that you still have my stone. _

"Her stone?" Said Sora as he held the stone in his hands.

_I'm glad that you treasured it as you did, it made me happier than you'll ever know. I remembered when I first met you. It was love at first sight. However, I made a foolish decision and I lost my voice. However… I… I don't regret it. I'm glad I was able to be with you for as long as I was. However… My time is up. By the time you read this, I would have already become one with the sea I love._

"One with the sea?…"

_I wish you and Kairi happiness. _

_Goodbye… Sora._

_Signed,_

_Namine _

"Namine… So it _was_ you…" SaidSora gripping the stone within his hand.

Kairi looked at Sora. _So she was the one he dreamed about…_Kairiclosed her eyes.

"Sora…" Said Kairi. She loved Sora, but…

Sora looked up at Kairi, who then looked at him in the eyes and put on a forced smile.

"Go. I know… That you love her."

"But Kairi…"

"It's okay," said Kairi with a forced smile, "You should go after her. I know… That you're just marrying me because our fathers engaged us without any consent. Although I love you… I don't want you to feel forced to love me. So… Go."

"Kairi… I can't just…" Said Sora as he looked at Kairi who was just smiling.

Kairi nudged her head as if she were telling him to go.

"Thank you." said Sora and ran off to find Namine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(At the beach)

Namine's POV

_It's almost time…_ Thought Namine as she was standing at the shore. She was thinking about Sora. She was wondering if he read the letter… If he even cared…

Namine just smiled. _I wish you happiness… Sora._

"Let my love turn into sea foam, let my love last forever. Never to be lost in the sea…

My love for you will never fade, it'll never go away, no matter how long I might have to wait for your answer_…"_

Namine turned around quickly once she heard someone singing that song.

_Sora!?_

Sora was standing there, Singing the song she sang that night she saved him.

"Namine… I'm sorry." Said Sora as he started walking towards her.

Namine was shocked, and she began crying. She was so happy.

Sora walked up to her and hugged her. "Namine… I'm sorry I never realized that it was you… You were there… You were _here_ with me all along… I'm sorry."

Namine looked at Sora and smiled, wishing she could tell him how she felt.

They looked at each other for a while, and got closer.

_I love you… Sora._

Then, Sora and Namine looked at each other for a while.

"N… Namine, what's happening to you?" Asked Sora worriedly.

Namine looked at herself.

Namine was turning into sea foam.

Sora then remembered the letter,

"_My time is up. By the time you read this, I would have already become one with the sea I love."_

"Namine!"

Namine was looking at Sora with a smile and then closed her eyes.

_Thank you Sora… I really don't have any regrets now… Thank you… And… I love you._

"Namine!" Yelled Sora as all he could do is watch.

And eventually… Namine was gone.

"Namine! Namine…" Said Sora as he looked at the Sea foam.

"Namine… Don't go… Not when I finally found you… Please… I love you…"

Said Sora as he was kneeling down, touching the gentle waves of the ocean.

"W…What?" said Sora as he looked down at his necklace.

The star stone was glowing. Sora stood up.

"What's going on?…"

The stone then began floating and fell into the ocean.

Sora gasped. The whole ocean started glowing.

Then, something started coming out of the ocean.

"What is that?…" Said Sora as he waited for it to come out some more.

"…" Said Sora as he went for a little bit of a closer view.

Sora was shocked, "… Namine!?"

Namine was standing in the ocean in a beautiful white gown.

She looked confused as of how she got there in a beautiful dress.

"Namine!" Yelled Sora happily.

Namine looked up and noticed Sora.

Sora ran up to her and hugged her.

"Sora…" Said Namine in a quiet tone. She was smiling.

"Namine! You… You can speak?"

Namine nodded her head. "All thanks to you, Sora."

"Me? But… How?"

"You said that you loved me… And so my love was accepted. My star stone also helped break the spell. I could sing again." Namine sounded really happy, as was Sora.

"Sora… I love you."

Sora smiled at Namine, "I love you too, Namine."

They got closer to each other until their lips finally touched.

"Sora… Never let me go, okay?"

"… I won't, Namine. I'll never let you go."

_And they lived happily ever after._

_End of story_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hahaha... Sorry, that was a bit of a cheesey ending, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll rewrite the story later. - Thank you for being so very patient with my story. I hope you liked it. If you have any comments or criticism, I'll gladly take it. - Thank you for your support! -


	8. Author's note

-1Author's note

Finally! - I finished the story! Yay!!!! To tell you the truth, that story went against the coupling I wanted and liked, But it still ended well, right? But even the ending was different from what I planned… Namine was supposed to die… but it seemed as if the people who actually reviewed liked the Sora&Namine pairing… So I changed it. - I hoped everyone liked it, and thank you so much for all the support you all have ever given, I greatly appreciate it! -

Xin-no-Hikaru, signing out! -


End file.
